Power or Love?
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Now that Phillipa thought about it, it was the fifth anniversary of Buck's death... But why did she care? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? And what was the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach? Philippa/Dybbuk Spoilers for Book 5. COMPlETE!
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Children of the Lamp, lol!

**Author's Note:** Does anyone know if there's gonna be a sixth book? I just finished Eye of the Forest and I really want to know... This takes place a few years after Eye of the Forest, making her 16 or 17, I believe..

...

Philippa tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a really bad feeling about something. A recurring nightmare that never seemed to go away...

It had been years since John and her had stopped McCreeby and Dybbuk from bringing on the world's end. While she had interacted with Virgil a few times after that event, that had been the last time she saw Dybbuk. Every time she thought of him, her heart wrenched, remembering how she couldn't save his good side- How Evil Dybbuk effortlessly crushed the little goodness left inside of him.

Now that she thought about it, it was the fifth anniversary of Buck's death. But why did she care? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? And what was the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach?

All those answers could wait. Philippa had school tomorrow and she needed the well-deserved sleep.

The next day, John and Philippa, both old enough to drive, took their birthday presents, two _very _nice cars to school. All djinn could make whirlwinds, but the cars were brand new not to mention awesome, to put it lightly. After the whole Eye of the Forest fiasco, the balance between good and evil stayed well managed, so the twins hadn't really help save the world too much. Once they learned about their mother's renouncement of being a djinn, they lived an even more mundane life. It was almost as if they were... normal.

John hopped into his care and took the direct route, through town, whereas Philippa really needed some air, so she went around the traffic. While her route was longer, it was quicker because of traffic. Lack of traffic, that is.

Philippa needed to clear her mind, order her thoughts. When she brought her eyes back to the road, it was too late. Philippa slammed on the brakes and swerved, trying not to hit the cat that had stumbled into the middle of the road. Thankfully, nothing happened to her or the cat, so after taking a few deep breaths, she hopped out of the car and picked up the midnight black feline.

"Here, here, Philippa," a deep voice from behind Philippa rumbled. She turned around sharply as the cat jumped out of her hands and into the hands of the man behind her.

He was clad in a black robe-like trenchcoat that reached his ankles and black slacks. His black hair was shaggy and he wore sunglasses, covering up his eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore signature black cowboy boots.

Philippa looked at him, up and down, brushing her straightened red hair to the side.

"My cat, her name's Philippa," the man motioned to the kitty, who meowed in response. Philippa just stood there, wide-eyed, unsure how to respond to familiar seeming guy. She felt as if she knew him, but just couldn't put her finger on who it could be.

"Who are you?" Philippa whispered.

"You don't remember me?" he taunted in a playful manner.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice hardening.

"Dybbuk," he replied with a smirk.

Philippa's confused expression quickly turned to one of sadness, fear and even a flicker of joy. Her jaw tightened as she tried to keep a mask of emotionlessness.

"Don't look so surprised," Dybbuk sneered. "I know you've been thinking about me," the cat jumped out of his arms and scampered off as Dybbuk made his way towards Philippa. Philippa, who was still standing next to her car. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you a nice little visit?" he whispered in her ear.

Philippa jerked away from him, but Dybbuk grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" she tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Why don't you just use that nice supply of djinn power, babe?" Dybbuk grinned maliciously.

"Don't call me that!" Philippa closed her eyes and focused her djinn power. "-" Philippa fell to her knees, unable to finish. She felt as if some of her life force was being sucked right out of her as she writhed in pain. Dybbuk let go of her wrists and bathed in a warm light inside of him. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, one could see his eyes flashing red.

After a few moments, Dybbuk returned to normal, or as normal as he had been before.

"W-What happened?" Philippa asked breathlessly. She felt helpless and she hated it. She was too weak to even try to contact her brother.

"Nothing," Dybbuk replied simply.

"What did you do?" Philippa's voice was rising. "Y-You took some of my power," she tried to stand up.

"That's the idea," he smiled evilly. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, a small spark had found itself in his palm. He blew the small fire out. As the fire went out, so did Philippa. After all the effort she put into standing upright, she fainted. Dybbuk picked her up, fireman style and walked off into the distance.

...

"Urgh," Philippa moaned as she aroused. Her eyes slowly opened and she was greeted with unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a basement or a warehouse or something of the sort. She weakly opened her eyes again and took in the foreign area. Her hands were bound to a chair. After a little bit when she regained her strength, she decided it was time to break out.

"_!_" Philippa yelled.

Nothing happened.

Philippa summoned her inner power and tried again.

"!"

Again, nothing happened.

"I wouldn't keep trying that if I was you," Dybbuk suggested. Philippa ignored him. Dybbuk walked towards her and grabbed her chin roughly. "And I suggest you listen to me."

"Why should I?" Philippa spat. She turned her head.

"Just trust me," Dybbuk softened.

"I remember what happened last time I did that," Philippa narrowed her eyes at him. Dybbuk swallowed; if he was hurt by her comment, he hid it well.

"I hear you djinn like it warm," he turned down the thermostat to 40 degrees.

"You say that like you're not one of us," Philippa countered.

"I'm not," Dybbuk grit his teeth.

"Really, Dybbuk?" Philippa asked.

"Well, not right now, at least," he smirked.

"You're not gonna make me call you Buck?" Philippa pressed.

"Don't. Talk. About. Him." Dybbuk enunciated each word.

Surprisingly, Philippa did as she was asked and kept quiet. Well, sorta.

"Why can't I use my magic here?" she asked.

"There's a djinn binding on this house," Dybbuk responded.

"Then how are you so powerful?" Philippa inquired.

"I told you. I'm not a djinn," Dybbuk surprisingly kept his cool.

"And I've told you. I don't believe you. Dybbuk, I've seen you use djinn power with my own eyes," Philippa sighed.

Dybbuk just shook his head. "You don't get it. Maybe you'll understand later," he mumbled.

"Later?" Philippa asked, somewhat in shock.

"What? You think I'm letting you go that easily?" Dybbuk laughed.

"Just let me go home! And why do want me here anyways?"

"You'll understand. All in due time…"

...

"Do you have a Marid girl?" the cloaked shadow asked.

"Yes," Dybbuk grinned. "And a powerful one at that too."

"Will she meet the requirements for the ceremony?" the monk-like man stepped away from the shadows. His hood was still on, concealing his identity.

"Haha, yeah. She's pretty hot too," Dybbuk replied.

"Good… Good…" the hood came off, revealing Iblis Teer. "Soon the world will cower in fear once a new race of djinn evolve. Stronger, more powerful and more evil than ever before," he laughed evilly.

...

Philippa bit her lip until it started to bleed. Once Dybbuk returned for some reason, hopefully he'd let her out of the rough ropes that had tied her to the chair. She might not be able to use djinn power, but she'd get a nice stretch.

An hour or so later, Dybbuk returned with a plate of gourmet food. He saw Philippa's bleeding lip, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Eat," he commanded.

"My lip's bleeding. How am I supposed to eat? Not to mention the fact that my hands are tied to the chair!" Philippa exclaimed.

"Always a complainer," Dybbuk groaned as he sat down in front of the chair Philippa was attached to. He shoved a spoon of food in her face. "Eat."

"No," Philippa replied. "For all I know, this could be poisoned or something."

"Or something," Dybbuk smirked. "Listen. You should eat. You'll regret not eating later on."

"Is that a threat?" Philippa glared.

"No, but it could be if you keep up your attitude," Dybbuk replied hotly.

"Does your mother know about this?" Philippa spat, targeting his weak spot.

Dybbuk didn't reply. He clenched his fist and stood up, towering over the red-headed teen.

"Go ahead. Do your worst," Philippa provoked.

"No," this took every bit of self-control Dybbuk had. He sighed. "I can't."

"And why not?" Philippa questioned.

"Because I'm not going to hurt the future mother of my future child."

...

**Okay, so I don't normally do this… But let me know if I should continue this fic or not. Reviews are always welcome. If you have any questions, please let me know :)**


	2. Rekindling

**Disclaimer:** Children of the Lamp belongs to P. B. Kerr

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! You R&Rers are awesome :)

Does anyone have a good idea for the title of this fic, because the current one's sorta… suckish. I was thinking something along the lines of the alphabetical alliteration or something, but I don't know… Any ideas?

...

The next day, when Philippa awoke, she was still bound to the chair, which was cemented to the floor. The night before, Dybbuk told her, in all seriousness, his plan for her.

When they first met, Philippa liked him. Even after everything he did when they were kids, she still sorta liked him. Until when he actually killed his good side and she never heard from him again. Until yesterday, that is.

All the feelings- fear, anger and grief went through her as she contemplated her future. She hoped that John would be looking for her, but she hadn't sensed anything from him at all. Maybe they hadn't noticed her absence yet…

Maybe she could knock some sense in Dybbuk to her go, but this time, she'd try a different approach.

"DYBBUK!" Philippa yelled at the top of her lungs. She heard footsteps. Thanks goodness.

"Yeah?" he asked drowsily, still clad in pajamas. He had on black silk pajama pants and a black tee-shirt. For the first time in years, Philippa could see Dybbuk's piercing eyes.

"W-Wow," she said, not meaning to.

"Finally took the time to notice my devilish good looks?" Dybbuk smirked.

"N-No!" Philippa scoffed. "Let me go," she changed the subject.

"We've been through this before," Dybbuk yawned. "I'm tired and I don't feel like helping right now."

"You really are your father's son," Philippa observed.

"Fine. Whatever. You win. You happy?" Dybbuk said coldly.

"…Well?" Philippa asked, exasperated.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to untie me?"

"Nah," Dybbuk shrugged. "I don't really feel like it."

Dybbuk abandoned Philippa and after changing into another black tee-shirt and black jeans, he headed upstairs to his study. He kicked the door open and plopped down on his comfortable red leather chair. There was a large globe on his desk and he opened a drawer, pulling out several little flags.

He pinned one flag right over New York City, another in London. He pinned another in Nepal and one more in Brazil. Dybbuk continued this until there was a small flag poking out of nearly every point on the globe.

Dybbuk sighed contentedly. He leaned back and pulled out a map from another drawer. He picked up a bright red sharpie and drew an evil smiley face over the map.

Dybbuk was planning his ever so evil plan. It's not that he didn't like being good; but evil was so easy and being good meant you were weak- at least in his eyes. When Dybbuk effortlessly did away with his good side, he had this warm feeling inside- a feeling of power.

He was tired of helping mundanes and once he regained his djinn power five years back, he set off to work with other djinn. Dybbuk _hated_ the Marid after he convinced himself he wasn't one of them. The Jann and the Jinn irked him just as much. They always had to be _good_ and ruined his plans, doing the _right_ thing. The Ghuls were _okay_, and so were the Shaitan, but Dybbuk preferred working with the Ifrit.

Members of the Ifrit always thought they could outsmart him, but they were wrong. Dybbuk gained control of\ countless Ifrit casinos and bars through cheating, lying and stealing. Not long after, his father, Iblis Teer, came crawling to Dybbuk and he exploited his father just as his father had done to him years ago.

Dybbuk didn't want to interact with good djinn nor did he want to interact with bad. He liked some of the qualities from the Marid, Jann and Jinn, and some qualities from the Ifrit, Ghul and Shaitan.

So it seemed only logical for Dybbuk, who wanted to lead his own tribe, to lead a combination of good and evil. Except that no self-respecting djinn would join his newfound tribe…

As of yet, Dybbuk was one of the few Ifrit/Marid that existed in the djinn world, not that he'd ever acknowledge it. He knew of a few other part Ifrit part Marid, but decided that they would get in his way. The only way to make a tribe just the way he wanted was to raise them the exact way he wished to. Meaning that he needed to breed some first…

Dybbuk took a break from his deep thoughts and returned to his map.

"It's good being evil," he grinned.

"That it is," a voice behind Dybbuk startled him.

"Don't do that," Dybbuk turned around, facing Iblis.

"What? Are you going to make me?" Iblis mocked.

"You know I could," Dybbuk growled.

Iblis kept quiet.

"So, _Dad_, whatcha been up to?" Dybbuk asked.

"After you stole my power, _son_, and made me stay under your careful eye in this wretched house, I think you know very well what's going on," Iblis spat.

"Oh, right," Dybbuk grinned sadistically.

"What have you been doing?" Iblis inquired.

"Not that it's any of your concern," Dybbuk started. "But I've been planning my world domination."

"Haha, cute," Iblis laughed. "I remember when I wanted that."

"Good times, right? Well it never worked for you, because you're stupid, Iblis. I've got a plan and I've even started carrying it out," Dybbuk said, pride in his voice.

"Hmm… And how has that worked for you so far?"

"It's been good," Dybbuk grinned.

"Remind me what your ever so great plan is?" Iblis continued, his tone bored.

"Maybe next time you should listen when I state my evil business," Dybbuk said. "I told you; I'm starting a new djinn clan- half good, half bad. We'll get anything we want and soon absorb the other clans and I'll rule them all!"

"I tried that," Iblis stated. "And I just ended up with _you_," he spat.

A bloodcurdling scream from the basement alerted Dybbuk that Philippa was in trouble.

"Well? Aren't you going to help your little bitc-" Dybbuk grabbed Iblis at the collar.

"Don't call her that," he growled before walking off to see what Philippa's problem was.

...

A colony bats flew over Philippa's head and she couldn't help but scream. Ever since she was little, she hated bats. One of the bats found her shoulder to be comfortable and roosted there. Philippa weakly glanced over to her left shoulder where the bat was.

She screamed again.

No sooner did Dybbuk arrive. "What's your problem?"

"B-B-Bat!" Philippa cried. "GET IT OFF!"

Dybbuk winced as he rubbed his ear. "Could you scream any louder?"

"B-" Philippa started.

"Yeah, sarcasm," Dybbuk lifted the bat off of her shoulder and let it go.

"Why didn't you tell me there were bats down here?" Philippa asked, her eyes full of tears.

"I-It's not that bad," Dybbuk scoffed.

"Whatever," Philippa turned her head to the side.

Philippa's sharp gesture hurt Dybbuk. He could take crap from his father, from his enemies, but one little thing from Philippa and he was weak?

"I'm sorry," Dybbuk blurted before he realized what he was saying. He bent down to make eye contact with Philippa.

"You mean it?" Philippa looked hopeful; maybe Evil Dybbuk wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Nah," he stood up again. He was so close to untying her… What had just possessed him?

"Oh," Philippa frowned. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Dybbuk asked. Philippa nodded weakly. "Yeah, too bad."

"What do mean…?"

"I mean- Deal with it," Dybbuk grunted.

"What's your problem?" Philippa exclaimed. "One minute you're nice, the next you're a butthole!"

"Get used to it," Dybbuk walked off in his signature manner.

"And what the heck is with you walking off all the time?" Philippa yelled to him, but her cry fell upon deaf ears.

...

Layla and Edward Gaunt were sitting at their dining table, worried out of their minds.

"Maybe she's with some friends, Layla, dear," Edward tried to soothe his wife.

"I called the school, Edward, she didn't show up today," Layla said, nearing tears.

"Where's John?" Edward asked, taking his worried wife's hand into his.

"He called. He's at a friend's house," Layla sighed.

"I think we're just overreacting," Edward suggested. "Phil might have taken one of those crazy teenager cut-class kind of days."

"Yes, but you know Phil," Layla Gaunt looked into her husband's eyes. "She wouldn't do something like that…"

...

Philippa just sat there, thinking. It's not as if she had anything better to do. After all, there are only so many things djinn can do, tied to a chair in a house that had a powerful binding.

Philippa's mind wandered to Dybbuk… The emotions she got from seeing him after so long were jumbled. On one hand, she was angry that he had kidnapped her, furious about showing up after everything he's done in the past and worried about what will happen to her. On the other hand, she, daresay, enjoyed his company. Why? It was a mystery to her. Maybe there was something in the food she ate last night.

She pushed the thought of being the mother of Dybbuk's child out of her mind. Maybe she misinterpreted what he was saying_… Hopefully_, thought Philippa.

She dozed off a little, tired from everything that was going on. She needed to save energy, considering that it was so cold Philippa could see her breath.

After a few hours, she began to rouse. Philippa blinked a little before realizing that she wasn't sitting in a chair. She sprang up and rubbed her wrists, glad to have the feeling back in them. Philippa took in her surroundings- the heating was on, she was in a bedroom, on a comfortable bed and there was a huge window beside her, letting in copious amounts of sunlight.

The only problem was that everything was blurry. Philippa reached for her glasses, which are usually over her eyes and felt nothing.

_Nothing ever turns out good when I wake up in new surroundings…_ Philippa mentally grumbled. She didn't notice another presence appear in the room.

Philippa put her hands out, feeling around for her glasses. She looked all over the bed, to see if they had fallen off while she was asleep and she began to search the furniture. She carefully got off of the bed and stuck her hands in front of her, to look for obstacles. Her hands reached out to feel what felt like a ….nose…?

"Ow! Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Philippa could tell who it was from the voice.

"When did you get here, Dybbuk?"

"About a second ago," Dybbuk replied irritably. "Looking for these?" he held her glasses.

"…And what would _those_ be exactly? I can't see without my glasses, you know," Philippa reminded.

Dybbuk sighed and placed Philippa's glasses on her, careful not to hurt her. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Better?"

"Much," Philippa pushed her glasses onto her nose. "Why the sudden change?"

"In what?" Dybbuk asked, feigning innocence.

"The conditions in which you're keeping me in," Philippa replied. If anyone else had kidnapped her, she wouldn't be this compliant.

Dybbuk shrugged, "I thought I'd make it more like old times," Dybbuk grinned at her.

"Old times?" Philippa scoffed. "I think when you kidnapped me-"

"Don't say it like that… It sounds so… ugly," Dybbuk interrupted. "Anyways, I thought you'd be a little appreciative. I mean, if you liked your chair so much…"

"Nah, it's okay," Philippa flashed him a fake smile. Her features turned serious. "Why are you doing this Dybbuk?"

"You wouldn't understand," Dybbuk replied.

"The same way I don't understand why you're not djinn?" Philippa asked sarcastically.

"You don't get it," Dybbuk shook his head. He plopped down on the bed, beside Philippa. Philippa just kept a watchful eye on Dybbuk.

"You _can_ explain it to me, you know," Philippa said knowingly.

"Yeah, but... I don't _want_ to."

**Reviews are sustenance! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Adjusting

**Disclaimer:** When I own CotL, well… The world'll be a whole lot different.

**Author's Note: **I wanna thank all my awesome R&Rers! Enjoy :D

...

Dybbuk woke up with a comfortable weight on his torso. He lazily looked over at Philippa, who was asleep beside him, resting her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and brushed some of it from her beautiful eyes.

Dybbuk's only regret is that they still had their clothes on. He yawned and idly laid there, until his lethargy faded and he got up and stretched. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of fresh clothes and headed next door to the lavish bathroom.

Philippa awoke to the smell of musk lined with aftershave. It was somehow alluring and Philippa moved closer into the pillows and sheets, drawn to the smell. She drowsily sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She reached for the nightstand and grabbed her glasses, putting them on.

She looked around the posh bedroom and saw a note on the dresser. She went over to it and examining the messy handwriting, decided it was Dybbuk who had written it.

_Phil-_

_Take a shower. You stink. No joke. You can probably find some fresh clothes if you look around hard enough. Breakfast's downstairs. Don't look for me; I know I'm irresistible, but I'll be at work by the time you get your lazy butt out of bed. _

_Dybbuk_

Philippa rolled her eyes. She opened up the top drawer on the dresser and pulled out a black tee-shirt. She looked around for more clothes, but couldn't find anything different.

Philippa found a plate of waffles in the expansive kitchen, right next to the marble spiral staircase. She greedily ate up the warm, tasty food, forgetting all of her suspicion towards Dybbuk and the food he was feeding her.

"Philippa Gaunt," Iblis had just entered the kitchen. His lips curled into a thin smile.

Philippa almost choked on the waffle that she was eating, "Iblis?" she asked with her mouth full of chewed up waffle.

"Now, now, dear. Mind your manners," Iblis turned away disgusted.

Philippa swallowed, "What the heck? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Sadly," Iblis shrugged.

Philippa narrowed her eyes and focused on Iblis. She took in a deep breath, "_FABULONGOSHOO_-"

Iblis interrupted her, "Djinn power doesn't work here, dear."

"Don't call me that," Philippa spat. Her appetite had disappeared as she shoved the plate of waffles aside.

"How have you found your stay here, _so far_?" Iblis changed the subject.

"Horrible," Philippa replied. "Absolutely horrible."

"That's not what Dybbuk said this morning," Iblis walked closer to her. "He said that you seemed to _enjoy_ his company."

"And you believe him?" Philippa asked.

"Hmm," Iblis pretended to think. "No, I don't. But I suggest you get over yourself and get used to this place. You'll be here a long time."

Iblis turned and made his way to the opposite end of the kitchen and left.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Philippa asked him, but she was ignored. She looked at the waffles and grimaced.

...

"Hello, Dybbuk," Iblis chuckled evilly. He was addressing what looked like Dybbuk tied to a chair, in the same fashion that Philippa was in the other day.

"Buck, just Buck," Buck bit his lip. "And I am _not_ your son."

"Believe what you want," Iblis shrugged. "But I'm here to cut you a deal."

"I'll never work with you. Remember what happened last time?" Buck growled.

"Pity," Iblis mock sighed. "I was _going_ to offer you freedom. If you help me take your evil side down, then we'll both be free."

...

Dybbuk was scratching his chin. He was bored. He already had monitored his casinos and he had already inflicted pain upon others, what else could he do? He _could_ work on his master plan, but that'd involve Phil and she really didn't like him.

_This isn't going to work if she doesn't like me… _Dybbuk thought. _How do I regain her trust? _

After much thought, Dybbuk opted to spend time with Phil. Maybe if they 'bonded' he could finally get somewhere. He was about to leave his comfy red chair until Iblis appeared.

"Outta my way," Dybbuk pushed Iblis to the side.

"This plan of yours isn't really going to work," Iblis taunted. Dybbuk took in a deep breath and looked at Iblis.

"Thanks," Dybbuk said.

"Really, son, I wouldn't have expected you to be so stupid," Iblis sneered. "How can you make a successful tribe if you have to breed each member? How will your tribe grow?"

Dybbuk hadn't given much thought to this fact, hoping that answers would come along the way. He swallowed. "Once everyone sees how powerful my children are, djinn will be at my feet, begging to join."

"And you're taking responsibility for your kids?" Iblis stirred. "That sounds almost… good," Iblis hit his weak spot. Dybbuk grabbed Iblis by the collar and threw him onto the opposite wall.

...

After her encounter with Iblis, Philippa decided to explore the house. She soon realized it was more of a mansion than anything. There was a huge television in one of the rooms and another had a foosball table and air hockey.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, staying here for a while…_ A part of her thought. _No! John and Uncle Nimrod are looking for me right now. I'm not gonna be here too long…_ she argued with herself.

Philippa shrugged the internal conflict off and stepped out of the sunroom and into the hallway. As she was stepping out, Dybbuk was stepping in. Needless to say, they bumped into each other.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" Dybbuk grinned.

"Uh… No," Philippa pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. Dybbuk stepped closer to her and Philippa took a few steps back, trying to keep as much distance between him as possible.

"I'm not gonna bite," Dybbuk chuckled. "Unless you want me to," he added, smirking.

Philippa looked shocked; she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Relax," Dybbuk laughed. "I'm just kidding," he sat down on a chaise in the sunroom. "Seriously, lighten up."

"I'm light enough as is," Philippa crossed her arms and turned away.

"Uh huh," Dybbuk picked her up, bridal style and dropped her on the couch.

"Hey!" Philippa exclaimed. She pushed Dybbuk onto the couch as well. He rolled over so that he was lying down beside her. Dybbuk looked up.

"You look really hot from right here," he smirked.

"You don't," Philippa responded. She looked as if she was debating something with herself. "Dybbuk, why did you say you weren't djinn?"

"Because I'm not," Dybbuk replied simply.

"Yes you are!" Philippa insisted.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?" Philippa asked.

"Pure evil."

"I don't believe that," Philippa scoffed.

"There's no good left in me," Dybbuk shook his head.

"No! There _is_!" Philippa pressed. "You could've done a lot of things! But you haven't!"

"That's a lame attempt at convincing me I'm not that bad," Dybbuk looked Philippa in the eye. "And you don't know what I've done," he added softly.

"If you were pure evil, then maybe you wouldn't still have that coyote we found in India," Philippa added.

Dybbuk winced at the mention of his past.

"I don't like talking about what's happened in the past," he grunted.

"Are you ashamed of your past?" Philippa asked, curious.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Dybbuk snapped.

"Fine," Philippa looked taken aback. "You're still djinn," she added after a pause.

"Whatever," Dybbuk shook his head.

"Really. You can't use your power inside here, can you?"

"It doesn't matter," Dybbuk replied, not wanting to show weakness.

"Why is Iblis here?" Philippa asked.

"Aren't you just full of questions," Dybbuk mumbled.

"I wish you were full of answers," Philippa said under her breath.

Dybbuk glared at Philippa. He looked closely at her, especially her eyes. He inched closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. Philippa, who seemed a little unsure about his actions, tried to turn away.

"Hey," Dybbuk said softly. He took off her glasses and put them aside and he ran a hand through her soft red locks. For a moment, he seemed a completely different person.

Philippa was a little scared, but too curious in the sudden change to ruin the moment. Philippa gingerly wrapped her arms around Dybbuk's neck.

_Maybe…_ _Just maybe… I can help him realize he's not that bad…_ Philippa thought. Subconsciously, the two moved closer and closer together until there was no room in between them.

Before they realized what was going on, Dybbuk's lips were pressed against Philippa's, and her lips against his. Philippa pulled away, but sucked on his bottom lip for a few seconds.

"That-That... didn't just happen," Philippa said, trying to fight back a small smile as she pulled away.

...

"You and the Marid girl make a cute couple," Iblis jeered.

"I think I can make it without your incredible insight, _dad_," Dybbuk replied irritably.

"I'm beginning to think you had no plan all along," Iblis continued. "As if you just wanted a girlfriend... And too ugly and introverted to talk to a girl, you decided to kidnap one. Pathetic."

Dybbuk growled, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"No… I'm not done yet," Iblis smiled cruelly.

"Yes, you are," Dybbuk pushed him aside.

"Going to see your precious lady?" Iblis asked.

"It's none of your concern," Dybbuk said coldly before storming off.

_This child will be his own demise… If only he were _truly_ evil…_ Iblis thought.

Dybbuk sat down to think. Think… He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

Maybe his father was right. Dybbuk had just raced into all of this, without a thought for the consequences. How was he supposed to raise an entire tribe if he had to breed its members one by one? And could he handle actually raise children? He was a horrible person; what kind of role model would he be for his future kids? Was this all a subconscious ploy? Was his deepest desire not power; but love?

Too many questions… Not enough answers…

It wasn't too late, though. Dybbuk could let Phil go; no permanent damage was there yet. And maybe he could just spend another five years working out another 'foolproof' plan… But did he want to? For the first time in _so_ long, Dybbuk was experiencing this foreign feeling… Was it happiness? Did he want to let Phil go?

...

"This is most peculiar," Nimrod lit a fat cigar.

"They only found her car? I say, they only found the car?" Mr. Groanin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, what it looks like," John sighed.

"Light my lamp, but it must be the work of a powerful djinn," Nimrod exclaimed.

"That's not good," John mumbled.

"Tell me, John. Were her keys still in ignition?" Nimrod asked.

"It's what it looked like," John replied.

"Was there a sign of any sort of struggle?"

"I don't know," John said sadly. "I can't believe she's gone. I was so careless… It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Groanin reassured. "I say, I know it's not your fault."

Nimrod let out a puff of smoke, "Do you have any djinn enemies?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Never mind," Nimrod shook his head. "Looks like we'll have to start from the beginning…"

...

**Do you like it? Hate it? Is everyone OOC? Please lemme know! **


	4. Revelations and the Future

**Author's Note:** I'm not dead! Woo hoo! I just had some bad writers' block. Anyways…

Okay, you know how they said evil!Dybbuk was older…? How old does that make him?

The future stuff's in bold, BTW.

Read, review or better, both! :D

...

"I told you. Now leave me alone," Buck seethed.

"Hmm," Iblis thought. "That wouldn't be a good idea, _son_."

"And quit calling me that!" Buck yelled.

"You remember Philippa Gaunt, don't you?" Iblis ignored Buck as his lips formed into a thin, cruel smile.

"Wha-What did you do to Phil?" Buck asked, angry.

"Me? Nothing. You? Everything," Iblis chuckled.

"You know I'd never hurt a friend!"

"I hardly believe you consider her a friend," Iblis said. "Considering what you plan on doing with her," Iblis laughed evilly.

...

"Bu-Dybbuk?" Philippa corrected herself as she stepped into his study. She wasn't sure what to say after their last encounter, but didn't want Dybbuk to get the wrong impression.

"Phil. Looks like some dimrods are looking for you," Dybbuk laughed. "And by that I mean your uncle Nimrod."

_Well… Dybbuk always did have that uncanny ability to kill a joke…_ Philippa thought.

She tried to find the words to express how she felt right now. Never before did she feel such an attraction to Dybbuk. Sure, when they first met she had a little crush, but nothing more. And that's when he was good…

Philippa had always had a strong distaste for evil, but Dybbuk's changed self was somehow drawing her closer. She knew she should try to keep the distance between them, but every time she saw him she wanted to come closer.

Maybe it was her natural curiosity. Maybe it was something else…

"Uh, you standing there for a reason?" Dybbuk asked.

"Yes. Well, um, I, uh…" Philippa couldn't find the words. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea about me," she sighed.

"Which would be…?" Dybbuk asked, obviously aware of what Philippa was speaking of, but couldn't bring himself to not milk it up.

"You know what? Never mind," Philippa shook her head. She turned, but Dybbuk sharply grabbed her wrist so that she was pulled back to him. She would have fallen had he not caught her.

"Urm," Philippa squirmed. His muscular arms had engulfed her, but instead of pushing away, she inched closer. She kinda _liked _being held in his arms.

...

"What? What do you mean?" Buck's eyes were wide.

"Think back a few years ago. Who killed you?" Iblis asked. "_Yourself_," he said, a flash of evil in his eyes.

"Killed?" Buck croaked.

"And who brought you back to life?" Iblis pushed. "_Me_."

"Y-You?"

"So I suggest you help me kill you. Well, not _you_. Your twin."

"Why would I do that?"

"Many reasons, _dear _son. But let's start with Philippa Gaunt."

...

Philippa sighed as she left Dybbuk's 'office'. What she supposed to do? Philippa sincerely wanted to help him, but in all honesty, he scared her.

His plans, his behavior, his thoughts. Was she really going to risk it all to _try_ to bring Buck back?

Philippa didn't have time to think though; she needed to act right away. It was as if every moment, Dybbuk grew more evil.

So, what was she to do?

Should she risk her well-being in order to attempt helping the poor boy? Or should she just stay out of it all until Uncle Nimrod and John came to her aid?

"Dybbuk," Philippa started.

"Two visits in two hours! Wow, I feel lucky. What's the occasion?" Dybbuk looked up at her.

Phil swallowed, "I know you don't like talking about your past, but… Is Buck still there?"

Dybbuk looked through her, as if to search for her intentions. "No," he replied coldly. "Buck's gone."

"No, he's there!" Philippa continued. "If Buck was truly gone…"

"Then what? He's not a part of me anymore," Dybbuk responded, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, he is!" Philippa insisted. "You're not evil! That's only what Iblis has brainwashed you into thinking! You might have done some horrible things, but you can change!" Philippa cried.

Iblis walked into the room, disrupting Philippa and Dybbuk's 'intimate' moment. "Well, well…"

"Go away," Dybbuk growled, his patience was really running thin. He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his headache.

"I don't think so," Iblis chuckled. "I won't have you interfering with my plans any longer, Philippa Gaunt," Iblis flicked his wrist and she was thrown against the wall, unconscious.

"What did you to her? Are you crazy!" Dybbuk yelled, approaching Iblis.

"Not crazy. Just evil," Iblis smirked. He flicked his wrist again and Dybbuk too was knocked out.

...

"Urgh," Philippa groaned. She sunk down into the silk sheets as she clutched the blanket to herself. Her eyes fluttered open and a dark realization sunk in.

She was naked.

Philippa's eyes went wide as she brought the blanket to her chest. She looked over on the other side of the bed to see Dybbuk fast asleep. He was in the same state as she was.

Philippa swallowed.

_Did we just sleep together? Why don't I remember any of it…? _

She slowly climbed out of bed, carefully trying not to wake Dybbuk up. She would deal with the awkward-ness later.

"Huh?" Dybbuk mumbled. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned over to Philippa, who was clad in a blanket, making her way to the bathroom. She was frozen in step.

"Hey," Philippa laughed nervously. "Um…"

"Wow, I wished I remembered last night," Dybbuk laughed as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Me too," Philippa mumbled. "Wait… How come neither of us remembers it? I don't think we were drunk…"

Dybbuk smirked, obviously enjoying Philippa's discomfort.

"Iblis!" Philippa's eyes widened. "That bastard!"

...

"Fine. I give. I'll help you," Buck replied, his head hanging.

"I knew you'd listen to reason," Iblis smiled his cruel smile.

"Just tell me… What did he do to Phil?" Buck asked.

"He raped her. She's pregnant with his child," Iblis chuckled.

Buck was horrified. Horror soon turned to anger. "When do we start?"

...

"Urgh," Philippa wiped her mouth. She rinsed the taste of vomit from her mouth and groaned.

"What's with you?" Dybbuk asked. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Philippa said sarcastically. "I don't feel good…"

"Well I figured that much," Dybbuk sat beside her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually," Philippa started. "Right now, chocolate pickles would really hit the spot."

...

It didn't take Philippa long to realize what had happened to her. After a few days, it became painfully obvious.

Right now, she was torn. Should she tell Dybbuk about the child? Should she stay quiet about it? Either way, he was bound to find out. Better sooner than later…

"Dybbuk," Philippa said. "We need to talk."

"No, no, no!" Philippa sighed. She looked into the mirror in which she was practicing with. "Dybbuk. I'm pregnant."

"ARGH!" Philippa cried. "This isn't going to work…"

"What isn't going to work?" Dybbuk asked as he walked into the room.

"NOTHING!" Philippa cried.

"…"

"Sorry," Philippa sighed. "I'm just a little…"

"It's okay," Dybbuk hugged her.

Philippa melted into his embrace. She didn't let go. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I kinda heard your conversation with the mirror," Dybbuk smiled apologetically.

Philippa didn't reply. She was just staring off into the distance.

"Phil?" Dybbuk whispered. "You there?"

Philippa looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah," she said softly. "If you were 'evil' you wouldn't be so nice to me, you know…"

"Yeah," Dybbuk said, not really paying attention what she said.

...

"So Dybbuk has her…" Nimrod said. "I was worried about this."

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked, upset that his uncle kept something important like this from him.

"I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you, because I didn't realize he would follow through with his actions," Nimrod explained. "I realize I was wrong, now, though."

"How did you know about it?" John asked.

"It's an old djinn legend. I don't remember all of it, but I think I know how it ends; how the djinn princess gets saved at the end…"

...

"You're not really stuck here, are you?" Buck asked as rubbed his wrist, trying to get feeling back into them. He had just been untied from the chair he was attached to.

"You're starting to catch on," Iblis replied.

"Then why don't you leave?" Buck asked.

"I want to rid myself of your evil counterpart before I return to my old life," Iblis responded.

"Okay," Buck narrowed his eyes, not believing a word Iblis said.

"Let me show you something," Iblis led Buck down a hallway. The whole time, Buck was on his toes; no way was he letting his guard down around Iblis.

They approached a grandfather clock and Iblis opened it and pulled on the pendulum. The clock moved to the side and allowed entrance into another corridor.

"What is this, Batman?" Buck asked sarcastically.

A glowing orb was at the end of the hall.

"This is a lost djinn artifact," Iblis started.

"How can it be lost if it's right here?" Buck asked.

"Details," Iblis mumbled. "Anyway, I want you to take a peek into the future. This artifact allows you to do so," he explained.

"Why do you want me to see the future?" Buck asked, suspicious of Iblis's motives.

"I want you to see what your other self has done, what he will do," Iblis chuckled.

...

**The future was a wasteland. Dark, heavy, dust clouds filled the skies; the waters were murky and black. The buildings that once stood tall had crumbled and were nothing more than specks of dust.**

**There was one building, though. It stood high above the rest, obviously the residence of whoever did all of this to the city.**

**As the building came into view, Buck quickly realized it wasn't a building; it was a fortress. Behind the fortress lay a graveyard, littered with tombstones. **

'_**Edward Gaunt; Mundane, but a great father'**_

'_**Layla Gaunt- She was a glamorous woman; wonderful person'**_

'_**Uncle Nimrod, as he was lovingly referred to as. RIP'**_

'_**Jenny Sachertorte- She never gave up hope'**_

'_**Faustina Sachertorte- The last and perhaps the greatest blue djinn'**_

'_**P. Gaunt. Loved by all. Her death was in vain'**_

_**...  
**_

Buck held back tears. "This is the future?"

"Sadly, yes," Iblis said. "Unless we change it, that is."

Later that night, Buck snuck back into the corridor, alone, to give the orb a second look.

"Great. Looking into crystal balls," Buck muttered to himself.

...

**A tall, redheaded woman was standing on a crate. "We can't give up hope!" she cried. **

**A mass of people, crowded around her, cheered. Two little girls with black hair, not more than ten, ran up to the woman and hugged her. **

**A black-haired man approached the woman and kissed her softly. The two girls scampered off.**

"**We've got to do something. Dear old dad is onto us," he whispered. "We need to rally the troops and prepare and attack."**

"**Buck, we can't fight like this. I can't do this anymore," she said softly. "We've already lost Peony… How much longer until our other two triplets get murdered?" she held back tears.**

"**Phil, it won't be like this much longer. As soon as we get a blue djinn on the throne…"**

"**If you let me go as blue djinn…" Philippa cast her eyes downward. **

"**What about our girls? They won't have a mother."**

"**They wouldn't have to live like this, though… And they'd survive all of this for sure…"**

**...  
**

"Phil?" Dybbuk asked.

"Huh?" she answered.

"I'm gonna stay with you," he told her.

"Really?" Philippa looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Dybbuk replied, a smile creeping on his lips.

...

**Reviews = Love! Please leave a review!**


	5. The Final Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CotL. Duh.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update… ^^"

And if you have any time, please be sure to check out organic101's CotL fic, Evil but Loyal. It's really good!

Anyhoo, enjoy this chappie!

...

"Good morning, Phil," Buck said gently, brushing her hair away from her eyes. Philippa was still asleep and Dybbuk was nowhere to be found. Buck softly touched her hand, trying not to wake her.

"Dybbuk?" Philippa said groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Buck whispered, swallowing. He handed Philippa her glasses, which were on the nightstand.

Philippa shot up. "Buck?" she said, her eyes swelling. "Is that you?" she asked softly.

"In the flesh," he tried to smile. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why?" Philippa asked. "If anything, I'm sorry. I didn't stop Dybbuk from killing you. I should have," she said, holding back tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones…_

"Don't cry," Buck hugged her. Philippa rested her head on his shoulder. "Please," he said. "Don't cry."

Philippa wiped her tears. "I thought you were dead," she said, softer than a whisper.

"Me too," Buck mumbled. "But I'm here now."

...

Dybbuk was walking the halls aimlessly. A foreign feeling had overcome him. Was it… love?

Everything seemed brighter and easier whenever he was with a certain redheaded djinn. Everything seemed less horrible and less evil, Dybbuk felt less bitter at the world. Had he really fallen for Philippa Gaunt?

Dybbuk took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell her," he said to himself. "I gonna tell her how much I love her."

Dybbuk set course for their bedroom. He couldn't wait to see her smiling face, or her piercing eyes, or to hear her beautiful laugh.

As he neared the bedroom, though, something seemed amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it.

That is, until he saw _Buck_ with _his_ girl. Dybbuk's eyes flashed red and he twitched with anger.

"Isn't that touching?" Dybbuk spat, his voice bitter. "Too bad this reunion won't last long."

In a split second, Buck was thrown against a wall.

"What is with you guys and throwing people against walls?" Buck asked as he rubbed his head.

Philippa rushed to Buck, trying to help him up. Dybbuk got to her first. He grabbed her wrists.

"Why?" he barked. "Why? Am I not good enough!" he yelled.

There was genuine fear in Philippa's eyes, as she tried to free herself from his grasp. She knew what he was capable of when he was angry.

"Let her go!" Buck yelled. "_ZYGOBRANCHIATE!_"

"Wait! Djinn powers don't work here," Philippa said.

"Wait for it…" Buck anticipated. Suddenly, a murder of crows flew in from an open window and attacked Dybbuk.

"But-What-I-Why-" Philippa stuttered.

"He put a binding on you," Buck explained.

"What!" Philippa said, her chest inflating with fury. She turned to Dybbuk, who was being attacked by the birds. She slapped him on the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "You bastard," she whispered. "Why? Why the hell did you put a binding on me!"

"Iblis," Dybbuk said in between breaths as he fought off the crows. "Iblis made me."

"What happened to Mr. Powerful? Huh?" Philippa spat. "I thought you liked me," she said, lowering her voice.

"I do," Dybbuk put a hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"Then remove the binding," Philippa didn't look into his eyes.

"I can't," Dybbuk sighed, looking down.

"Why not?" Philippa was on the verge of tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones! _she thought.

"The binding lasts until you give birth to my kid," Dybbuk ran a hand through his hair.

Buck, who had been standing in the sidelines until now, stepped in.

"She's mine!" Buck yelled. He muttered his focus word, as did Dybbuk. A flash of lightning hit Dybbuk the same time a black aura surrounded Buck and began to pull him apart. Dybbuk recovered from the lightning and was about to make the final blow.

"I don't think so," Dybbuk laughed evilly.

"She's… Mine…" Buck choked out. Dybbuk lifted him up into the air, holding him by his neck, slowly suffocating him.

"Hmm? Really?" Dybbuk asked him.

"STOP!" Philippa cried. Dybbuk loosened his hold on Buck. She sighed, "This is way too much for me to take in and you two aren't making it any easier! And why the hell are you fighting over me? You're the same person!"

"No, Phil," Buck rubbed his neck. "Not anymore."

...

"Even though he is my brother, I doubt I can do much about him," Faustina said to John and Nimrod.

"But you know where he is, right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I have a good idea…" Faustina replied. "There's a castle off the coast of this island…"

...

"There it is!" the Blue Djinn, Faustina pointed to a blurry beachside castle on the horizon. The three of them, Faustina, John and Nimrod were in whirlwind, heading towards Dybbuk's hideout.

...

"You just made a grave mistake, Buck," Iblis said once he slammed the door open.

"Iblis!" Dybbuk, Buck and Philippa exclaimed.

"Yes, it is me, isn't it?" Iblis chuckled. Behind him was an army of grotesque-looking djinn. "Either way, you're all going to pay. And let's start with grandchild of mine!"

The door on the other side of the room was kicked down as Nimrod, John and Faustina entered.

"Phil!" John exclaimed. Philippa ran to give him a hug.

"John! Uncle Nimrod! Faustina!" Philippa cried happily.

"Buck…?" Faustina looked at her little brother. She placed her hands on his cheek. "I thought you were dead," she embraced him.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this reunion short," Iblis laughed.

"Iblis!" Nimrod, John and Faustina cried.

"Why does everyone have to do that?" Iblis asked. He shook his head. "Anyway. Where was I? Oh yes. Lovely that everyone's here now, so I can rid of you pesky Gaunts and Sachertortes once and for all. You see, it was my original plan to trick Dybbuk into bringing Philippa Gaunt here. Obviously having her here would have lured you two idiots," he said to John and Nimrod. "Having little miss Blue Djinn and Dybbuk's other half show up was just good luck."

"You have a lot of nerve messing with the Blue Djinn," Fautina growled.

"Yes, I do have a lot of nerve," Iblis grinned. "Not just that. I also have this rare alloy of jade and copper."

"Jade and copper?" Nimrod said to himself. His face scrunched up, then a flash of worry crossed him. "That has unpredictable effects on djinn! You wouldn't dare!"

"Haven't we already discussed my nerve?" Iblis said, bored. "Yes, I thought so."

"You aren't going to hurt anyone, anymore, Iblis," Dybbuk said. He was about to utter his focus word when he was hit with a jade-copper bullet in the shoulder. He fell back in pain.

"Dybbuk!" Philippa rushed to his side. She looked up at Iblis and growled.

"I will not be the damsel in distress any longer," Philippa seethed. She stood up.

"You can't do anything, Philippa Gaunt. Not without your djinn power," Iblis mocked.

"She might not be able to," Faustina stepped in. "But I've been waiting to do this for a very long time!" Faustina yelled her focus word and sent a powerful blue burst of light to Iblis.

The goons standing behind Iblis suddenly jumped into action. Nimrod, John, Buck and Philippa did too.

Focus words were yelled so much that they began to blur together. Djinn magic was everywhere. Once it all died down, everyone looked at the last people standing. Phil, John, Faustina and Nimrod were relatively unscathed, but Dybbuk and Buck didn't look too good.

"Please be okay," Philippa ran her hand down Buck's face.

John was surprised by Philippa's display of emotion. _I didn't know she liked him like that… _he thought awkwardly.

Iblis inwardly grinned. "Looks like I can finally get rid of you two halves," his thin, cruel lips forming a thin, cruel smile.

"Don't even," Faustina warned.

"You Marid are pathetic," Iblis spat. He shot Buck and Dybbuk with a jade-copper bullet. Philippa's eyes went wide.

"You bastard!" she screamed. Philippa broke down into tears. Everything that had happened, ever feeling she had felt in the last few weeks were resurfacing. It was overwhelming for Phil, she couldn't handle it. Philippa wiped her tears and approached Iblis.

"I will _not_ be a damsel in distress any longer!" she seethed. Philippa was about to make her move when she heard a noise behind her. "Buck? Dybbuk?" she whispered as she turned around.

Dybbuk and Buck weakly rose, the color drained from both their faces. Suddenly, a flash of greenish-gold light surrounded the two. The burst of light knocked everyone in the room to their feet.

Philippa put her hands over her eyes, like a visor, to see what was going on.

Dybbuk and Buck were merging together. Just as they had separated years ago, they joined back together. Their faces swirled together, as did their bodies and before long, the real deal stood before them all.

It was really Dybbuk. It was John and Phil's friend, Buck. Faustina's brother, Buck. He was finally back.

Philippa's eyes swelled up in happiness as she saw Dybbuk for who he really was. Everyone was in awe of what had just occurred, even Dybbuk.

"Phil…" Dybbuk croaked before falling back, unconscious.

...

Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! I wanna hear what you have to say about my fic! ^_^


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CotL. Duh.

**Author's Note:** This is the last chappie! It's all done, now. Hope you like it!

...

**9 Months Later…**

"John, I like you, but…" Faustina sighed. "We just can't be together…"

"Why not?" John looked her in the eye. "You don't have any enemies... And it's not like I can't fend for myself."

"We sent Iblis far away, yeah, but that doesn't mean other threats won't surface. I'm the blue djinn and I have to…" Faustina shook her head.

"Just because you're the blue djinn doesn't mean you can't have anyone…" John said.

...

"I'm excited!" Layla exclaimed. After Philippa returned and told her mother the news of her unborn child, it _did _take Layla a while to get back to normal.

"You don't think they're too young or anything?" Jenny Sachertorte, Buck's mom asked. "I _know_ that I would kill anyone who did that to my daughter," she said seriously.

"Jenny, Phil's done with high school. She's a smart girl. And she can still take online college classes, Layla replied. "I've talked to Phil. Plus, the baby won't be born for another two years because of other that binding…"

"Yeah," Jenny replied. "I guess Iblis actually did something good for once when he did that."

Both ladies laughed lightly and continued looking at baby clothes for their unborn grandchild.

...

"Uncle Nimrod…" Philippa approached her uncle. "I'm not ready to have a baby yet…"

"Uh, Phil," Nimrod said awkwardly. "Isn't that something you should discuss with your mother…?"

Philippa shook her head, "Is there anyway to postpone it or anything…?"

"You have two years though," Nimrod said.

"Yeah, but I need more than two years," Philippa sighed. "All my life I dreamed of becoming something and now I won't be able to…" she said sadly. "I mean, I don't want to get rid of the baby… But I wish all this happened like 10 years from now, you know?"

Nimrod sighed, "I'll look into it," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Philippa hugged her uncle.

...

"Hey," Philippa greeted Buck with an embrace.

"Hey," Buck replied. He rubbed her flat stomach (she wouldn't start showing for a few more months) as he rested his head on her shoulder. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm alright," Philippa answered.

"You don't look okay," Buck looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Philippa sighed, "I don't want to have a baby in two years…"

"You want one earlier?" Buck asked.

"No," Philippa shook her head. "I want to be an author. I wanna go to college and become something. I don't wanna be that girl who gives up her life to raise a kid," she said, some tears flowing down her face.

"You wanna get rid of it?" Buck asked slowly.

"No," Philippa cried. "I don't! I'm just so confused… I don't know what to do."

Buck just hugged her, feeling horrible about Dybbuk's actions.

...

"Okay, I found something for unborn djinn children," Nimrod told Philippa as he looked down at his book. "It's called a Zalzara; named after the djinn who created this procedure for herself. What we'd do is that we'd take the child, who is simply a flame now, and place it in a lamp. When you want to continue the pregnancy we'll put the flame back inside of you," Nimrod explained.

"What about the binding on my powers? And Iblis's binding to prolong the pregnancy?" Philippa asked.

"This is a most _unusual _pregnancy, I must add, but I believe we can do it," Nimrod replied.

"Who would perform it?" Philippa inquired.

"A djinn doctor, of course. Perhaps Jenny Sachertorte," Nimrod suggested.

"Does it take long?" Philippa asked.

"Not at all," Nimrod answered. "Though yours may be a little complicated due to the bindings and all."

"Okay. I'll do it," Philippa nodded.

...

"Are you sure you don't want to talk this over with your family?" Dr. Sachertorte asked.

"They'll understand," Philippa replied.

"Alright…" she sighed. "We'll have to go to my Palm Springs clinic though. It's the only one equipped for this kind of procedures."

Philippa exhaled, "What are we waiting for?"

...

"Has anyone seen Phil?" John asked frantically.

"Relax," Layla put a hand on his shoulder. "She's out shopping with Jenny."

"John?" Faustina peeked her head in. "Can I… Can we talk?"

"What do you wanna talk about?" John asked.

"I wanna talk about us, John," Faustina replied.

"Us?"

"Yes, us. I thought about it and... And I don't wanna be all alone, you know?" Faustina said softly. "I wanna be with you."

"Me too," John smiled. He kissed Faustina tenderly.

...

"Phil," Buck hugged her. "We missed you! You guys sure shopped for a long time…"

Philippa was smiling, "Buck, there's something I wanna tell you…"

...

Philippa went to college and got a few degrees along with publishing some books. Buck went into business and started his own company. Once Philippa resumed her pregnancy after five years, the two got married in a small, intimate ceremony. Philippa gave birth to identical triplets, all girls.

Faustina continued being a blue djinn and John found a love for medicine and pursued becoming a doctor. John and Faustina dated for four years before tying the knot. A year later, the two had a beautiful baby boy.

Layla and Edward grew old together and Nimrod finally found a special someone. Jenny's practice continued to boom and she finally remarried to another djinn.

Sometimes evil djinn surfaced once in a while and Phil, Buck, John and Faustina had to take care of it. Those four djinn became highly respected and earned the title of one of most powerful djinn. Iblis never returned; Faustina says he finally learned his lesson.

And they all lived happily ever after.

...

**I love a happy ending :')**

**Well, it's the end! Thanks for staying with the fic everyone! **

**Leave a review if you can!  
**


End file.
